Wrong
by Demon-Rayven
Summary: He liked to think of their relationship as one of convenience. Larxene x Demyx


I know this isn't a very popular pairing, but I hope you like it nonetheless. (Larxene x Demyx)

Disclaimer : I do not own KH. Tetsuya Nomura does.

It was times like these when Demyx felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world. Although, being slammed into a wall, having your hair practically ripped out of your skull, and having someone's tongue down your throat can do that to a person.

This had been Demyx's daily routine since about six months ago when he and Larxene had started 'dating.' Well, maybe dating wasn't the right word - he liked to think of their relationship as one of convenience..

Convenience for who, though, he couldn't really say.

Larxene and Demyx had been neighbors since that dreary (rather painful) day in January, when he and his family had arrived in Hollow Bastion. Demyx, as a result of miscommunication (and really loud music coming from next door), had gotten locked out of his house in the twenty degree weather. After knocking for a few minutes and realizing no one in his house could hear him, he had decided to ask one of his new neighbors for the use of their phone so he could call his mother. He trudged to the house next door (source of the loud music that was the reason he was out there in the first place), knocked on the beautifully polished redwood door, and came face to face with what would from that day forward be known as the bane of his existence (or was it highlight? He always got those two confused).

She was standing there in the doorway half dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a towel covering her torso, practically fuming and looking like someone had just shoved a pinecone up her ass. That was when Demyx should have ran - but all who knew him would attest to the fact that he was not the brightest crayon in the box. He had made the mistake of staring a little too long and instead of a phone he found himself a new friend (although he and the sidewalk had been introduced before). By the time he had gotten up, the door was already closed.

The music was off, though. After he had regained full consciousness, he prayed he would never have to deal with the girl again.

However, after that little incident (and the episode where she tied him to the flagpole in front of the school), the two of them had at least a partially healthy relationship. He would walk home with her every day after school, and she would make sure he walked in his doorway with one new bruise each time, maybe more.

Yes, overall very healthy.

When spring came, Larxene could often be seen climbing in his window in the dead of night. He always let her in (definitely not because he wanted her there) because he was afraid of what would happen if he didn't. And this time, not to himself. Eventually he ended up giving her the key to his front door and telling her not to bother knocking anymore. She usually slept in the spare room next to his, as his parents were rather lenient and didn't mind the company - not to mention he knew if he even suggested she that she sleep in his room he'd be adopting children in the future.

He remembered with crystal clarity the first time she knocked on his door. It was 3:45 in the morning and he was already up, eating some leftover pizza. Honestly, he was expecting some story about how she couldn't sleep or one of her parents was mad - but she just sighed and told him her stepdad was drunk and he was creeping her out and could she stay there for an hour or so until he passed out again. After drilling her about it (and her adding a black eye to his collection) she ended up telling him a lot about her parents - apparently her mom had married some guy she hated, and he'd come home drunk every so often. Larxene had said he'd never done anything to hurt her - just that she felt really uneasy around him when he was like that. Demyx couldn't help but realize that she'd told him something that scared her. Nothing was supposed to scare her - she was his sadistic, bitchy neighbor. She wasn't afraid of anything, much less an ordinary man.

Larxene was scared. And that, in turn, scared him.

Their routine went on for a couple of months. He found out a lot of things about her during her visits; she had a boyfriend, she liked to draw, and she had gone to Spain a few times (she was in his Honors Spanish class and occasionally they spoke in Spanish for practice - it was exciting, Demyx realized, when you could talk to someone and no one else understood). He asked her what Spain was like once, and she'd hit him over the head and told him he was going to come with her the next time - and not to ask stupid questions like that.

She brought her sketchbook with her sometimes, and it was just what he expected. She was very good, actually - but her drawings were...morbid to say the very least. Well, at least he knew she was serious about the threats (he wouldn't want to be disemboweled by someone who didn't know what they were doing, after all).

He had only learned about her boyfriend by what she called 'prying'. He'd asked her if she was with anyone many times before that, and when she actually said yes he was pretty surprised she'd given him an answer.

(Marluxia was not the answer he was expecting.)

So that was the day he stopped asking about her love life. (Surprisingly though, he was the first one she came to when everything collapsed.) She sat down next to him at the lunch table - which she never did - and pleasantly told him she had just broken up with Marluxia. (The rest, though was not so pleasant. She told him Marluxia had been cheating on her with some freshman - Namine or something - and she'd flipped him off and told him to go fuck himself - or something. She couldn't remember much of their conversation.) However, after that, she'd gone to find Namine and wish her good luck 'with the cheating bastard' and dragged Demyx to the park despite his protests that they still had four periods left of school.

He couldn't help but notice the change in her attitude after Marluxia was out of the picture. She seemed much less crabby - still violent, just harder to provoke. It was a nice change though, and Demyx soon found himself getting used to it. If her new behaviour was the result of being single again, he was happy her boyfriend was gone (even though he hadn't so much as acknowledged his existence before). Things where nice where the two of them were. He was happy, and she was...uh...she was Larxene.

Axel was probably the first person he told. (How exactly do you tell someone you're in love with the reincarnation of the Marquis de Sade?) His best friend merely stared at him, and then promptly stuffed his face with pudding so he wouldn't be able to respond.

Demyx didn't exactly know what to do - to everyone else, including her ex-boyfriend, she was just a blonde, skinny-but-not-skinny-enough pyscho girl with anger management issues. Not that he didn't think that too (at least about the anger part)...but it didn't bother him. When he'd explained that to Axel, the redhead had called him a masochist and given him the number of Roxas's shrink. (Roxas went to a shrink? Eh, no surprise really)

That day after school he had walked home with Larxene, and they'd each gone to their respective houses. She was supposed to be coming over to work with him on their Spanish homework, so he'd made dinner and was waiting for her. He didn't know why he was so excited - she came over almost every day. But after a couple of hours had gone by and she hadn't shown up yet, he started worrying. (What if she was mad at him? What if she'd realized he liked her and didn't want to hang out with him anymore?) He called her cell phone (the only number he had) but there was no answer; she always **always** answered her cell. He didn't understand what could have been wrong with her - he'd seen her only a few hours ago - hell, she'd beat him up after they got off the bus. She seemed fine, like it was a normal day.

So, he decided to walk around his backyard to her window. It was right by the deck on her house, so it would be relatively easy for him to climb up if he had to. At first he tried knocking lightly on the window after he's balanced himself on the rail - but if she was in her room, she couldn't hear him (or he was being ignored). He got ready to knock louder when he was suddenly jolted backwards and went sailing to the ground with a thud.

"Wow, elegant. Are you my fairy godmother?"

Larxene was standing above him, staring (or was that glaring) at the mess he'd made of himself. She grudgingly bent down to help him up, then picked up a stack of books from their place at her feet and glanced at him expectantly.

"Well, aren't we supposed to be doing something?"

He was mad. First she doesn't show up, then she practically gives him a concussion, and she has the guts to act like nothing happened?

"What the heck is wrong with you? I called you, like, five times! Where were you? You told me you'd come over for dinner - I don't think ten o' clock counts as dinner, Larxene!" It was the first time he'd ever done anything resembling yelling at her. It felt good letting her know how mad he was, but something was off - Demyx didn't yell.

"What are you, my mother? No, I don't think so - my mother's the one in there screaming at her fucking husband like an idiot. You wanna know why I didn't show up? Because they've been fucking screaming at each other since I got home. About a half an hour into it I got sick of listening and went to sleep - and I just came out here because I realized you called me. Didn't expect to see you at my window though, but honestly I think you deserved that."

"Sorry." It was all he could get out.

"You should be. Now can we go inside? It's cold out here, in case you haven't noticed." (It was amazing how she got over things so quickly - but somehow he knew that she hadn't dropped the issue.)

He didn't know what was making him blush like that. Maybe it was that weird bittersweet look on her face - or maybe the fact that he had just been completely humiliated. Could have been either one, really, but what ever it was it wouldn't go away, not even when they got in his house. He couldn't use the 'it's cold' excuse considering they weren't outside anymore, so it was only a couple of minutes before Larxene asked why he was all red in the face. He tried telling her it was nothing, but eventually she caught on (was that a girl thing?) and it started to seem like she was **trying** to make him miserable.

'What's the matter _Demy-kins_, am I sitting too close to you?' was **not** the remark of someone who had no idea what was going on. This, Demyx knew. (Not to mention he hated when people called him Demy-kins. That alone was enough to freak him out). She was getting closer, and no matter how many times he tried to get her back to working, Spanish did not seem to be holding her interest. He'd have to remind himself later to tell their teacher to make the vocabulary more engaging. He wondered how exactly to say _'OHMIGODherboobsarepressingupagainstmyshoulderholycrapthisisweird'_ in Spanish. Probably something she'd have to concentrate on.

_ Okay, Demyx! Let's conjugate some verbs! Lavé, lavaste, lavó, lavamos, lavasteís, lavaron, I really wish she'd stop that, oh god what is she doing? And what the hell am I complaining about? _He didn't know really - but knowing Larxene this was some kind of joke. She obviously wanted to get back at him for yelling at her before, and he wouldn't put it above her to use the fact that he was completely panicking to her advantage (and how did she get his shirt off?)

"Larxene, what are you doing?"

She looked him in the eyes for the first time the entire night. There was a mischievous look on her face - a look that said to Demyx, "Just shoot yourself now and save her the trouble!" He noticed that she hadn't answered yet, so he coughed a little, hoping she would speak. Instead, she slid her hands forward and into his hair, grasping fistfuls of it and forcing their faces together.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She was whispering against his lips in this _incredibly sexy way_, and Demyx couldn't help but think that if this was a joke, it was incredibly well - executed.

"You think I'm playing with you, don't you?" Her voice was low - he could barely hear it over their mingled breathing. "Any second now, I'll start laughing and it'll be over, right? I don't even like you, let alone anything else, right? Say something! _Am I right or not_?"

He was shaking now - she was squeezing his hair so tight, and he wanted to say something, but she was scaring him. He didn't understand half of what was coming out of her mouth (and honestly all he could think about was how close they were). He glanced up at her face and upon seeing the sense of urgency written all over it, managed to choke out a, "_Yeah_, right." He didn't know what answer she wanted, or even what her question really was, but generally if Larxene wanted an answer you were best off agreeing with her.

Why wasn't she saying anything? He noticed she had been silent for a while, which was very unusual for her. It was as if time had stopped, and they were frozen in postion - her hands in his hair, their faces millimeters apart, Demyx panicking and Larxene in what seemed to be inner turmoil. After what seemed like hours, she let her grip loosen, only to close the gap between them.

It was too short of a kiss in his opinion, because by the time it had registered in his brain she had pulled away and he could only stare at her. She smirked at him before kissing him again, this time long enough for him to realize. His hands rose up to her waist, and hers dropped to loop around his neck, while at the same time containing enough force so that they were practically smashed against each other. It was completely chaste, then not-so chaste, then her tongue was in his mouth and she was practically clawing at him and he was trying to stop long enough for them to breathe. Larxene's hands found their way back into his hair (did she have some strange obsession or something?) and she smirked-smiled-sneered at him, taking hold of his chin and forcing him to look at her.

"Wrong."

(He hadn't gone to school the next day - he had numerous hickeys and a hairline fracture in his wrist - not to mention a seriously deflated ego, a broken bed frame, and an extremely scary, overly sadistic girlfriend. And a pet goldfish - but hey; that's a different story.)

* * *

Please review if you liked it, I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
